


The Highwayman

by OneEntireBee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Use, Pussy Spanking, Pussy Torture, Rape, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEntireBee/pseuds/OneEntireBee
Summary: A court official cleared his throat and read a speech to the crowd. He outlined Marion’s crimes, including but not limited to: Robbery, vulgarity, and disruption of public order.The first one was fair. The last two were fancy words put on paper because the judge was bitter that Marion had seduced his daughter.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 279
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	The Highwayman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diamondunderpressure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondunderpressure/gifts).



It was a mild day. Only a few clouds passed over the sun, and a light breeze passed through frequently enough to prevent the air from getting too hot. It was perfect weather for gathering in the town square to watch the punishment of the most infamous thief on this side of the mountains.

“You’re lucky your neck is going in here instead of a noose,” the jailer said as he finished locking Marion into the stocks. Marion’s feet were cuffed to the wooden platform beneath the stocks, and the stocks were low even for a man on the shorter side like himself. The position forced his legs apart and his bare behind in the air — an invitation to the passing citizens. 

Marion said nothing in response. He’d vowed to make no sound during his punishment, nor to shed a tear. That was what the self-righteous officials and jealous townspeople wanted. He wasn’t going to entertain them any more than he’d been sentenced to do.

A small crowd had already accumulated in the square, chatting with each other and pretending not to stare as Marion had been stripped and maneuvered into this humiliating position. Marion noted the shock on a good few faces when his trousers and undergarments were first pulled away. No doubt they’d been expecting something else between his legs.

When the sun rose over the horizon, men were already lining up. Before anyone could take their turn, a court official cleared his throat and read a speech out to the growing crowd. He outlined Marion’s crimes, including but not limited to: Robbery, vulgarity, and disruption of public order. The first one was fair. The last two, Marion noted with a laugh that he kept inside, were fancy words put on paper because the judge was bitter that Marion had seduced his daughter. Along with the daughters, sisters, and wives of several other men in the village. It wasn’t Marion’s fault that their needs couldn’t be satisfied at home.

Still, when the first man climbed up the rickety steps to the stocks, Marion felt some regret for his rakish ways. 

“This is the ‘dreamy lad’ all the girls won’t shut up about?” The man’s voice came from behind him. Marion didn’t recognize it, but he didn’t make a point to get to know too many men. “Who the hell is he gonna pleasure with this?”

Cold fingers landed on Marion’s pussy. He jumped.

“Now I see why they put you up here,” the man said, fondling Marion’s folds with a brusque hand. “Need a good cock in you to set you right.”

A witty rebuttal came to Marion’s lips regarding the questionable quality of this man’s cock. He swallowed it down.

The man’s pathetic excuse for groping did nothing to make Marion wet. The slide of the first man’s cock inside him tugged awkwardly at his walls, and he had to force himself to relax around the unwelcome intrusion. The man had no art to his fucking. He simply grabbed Marion’s hips and pumped into his cunt until he finished at a pace that made Marion roll his eyes in boredom. It was unpleasant, certainly. But if this was all he had to deal with, the day wouldn’t be so nightmarish as he’d dreaded.

Then the next intrepid citizen took his place behind Marion. And Marion recognized his voice. 

“Ya look better like this than you do prancin’ around in those dandy clothes, _noble highwayman_.”

Ah, hell. 

“If ya can’t keep it in your pants around other people’s property, ya really should be taught a lesson. And I ain’t stickin’ my dick in your whorish cunt. Who knows where else it’s been?”

Mr. Kelly, whose wife had the prettiest blue eyes Marion had ever seen, brought his palm down on Marion’s pussy with a slap that echoed through the town square. Marion’s thighs twitched, and his body tried to pull away, forgetting it was strapped down. 

“Don’t like that, do ya?” Another slap. And another. The impact radiated from Marion’s vulnerable pussy to the rest of his body, each hit sending a shock through his limbs. Mr. Kelly showed no mercy with his hand, and Marion had to bite his lip and clench his fists to keep from crying out. 

Mr. Kelly must have noticed his struggle. “C’mon, bitch. Sing for me.”

He paused in his ruthless slapping, and Marion took a deep breath to make up for the many he’d been holding throughout the spanking. It was poor timing. The next moment, Mr. Kelly pinched the tender folds around Marion’s clit between two vise-like fingers, and started yanking it from side to side.

Marion couldn’t help it. He cried out. The crowd cheered to hear him break his silence. 

“Not so brave after all, are ya.”

“Damn you,” Marion spat, fruitlessly trying to close his legs and escape the abuse. It only stopped when Mr. Kelly decided to stop, though — and that took far too long for Marion’s taste. When Mr. Kelly was finally done with him - after delivering a sarcastic slap on his ass as a ‘parting gift’ - Marion was begging for the next man to simply fuck him. Anything to give his pussy a break.

Once the curious attendees and would-be participants had seen what made Marion crack, though, there was no restraining them. 

The men took turns. Some would rain blows down on his pussy and backside with all sorts of implements — hands, belts, paddles. . . One man had come from the market with a fresh new flogger for his horses. He broke it in on the meaty flesh of Marion’s clit. Between the beatings, men of more simple tastes would eagerly approach and shove their waiting cocks into Marion’s beaten pussy. 

Marion hated that the experience was leading him to crave those fuckings. His pussy throbbed in relief whenever the blows stopped and a cock plugged Marion up. To Marion’s horror, his body expressed this relief by producing ample amounts of slick. It eased the men’s passage, and - worse for Marion - made the pressure of their thrusting cocks something close to pleasurable. 

He grit his teeth, bowing his head as a stranger’s cock rocked his body. The chains that bound his ankles to the platform jangled with every thrust, and the old wood of the stocks groaned and shook with every thrust. The crowd, damn them, had gone quiet enough for the sounds to be humiliatingly loud in Marion’s ears.

They weren’t nearly as mortifying as the sounds that came after, though. The anonymous man pulled out of Marion, and Marion could feel something dripping out of his pussy, onto his stomach and thighs. It wasn’t just the man’s come. Marion was wet enough for anyone behind him to see.

And when the next man started slapping and fingering his cunt, the wet sound it produced made sure everyone could hear it.

He closed his eyes tight, tears of shame burning at them. 

The last bastion of pride Marion had left was the fact that he hadn’t succumbed to an orgasm. Pleasure may have been forced on him by his confused body, but he hadn’t reached a true climax. Not even when Cecil the stable boy, who Marion had suspected of being like him, paid a visit and rubbed their slippery cunts together until Marion’s thighs were coated with more of Cecil’s come than his own slick. 

But the sun was only halfway across the sky, and Marion’s punishment was scheduled until sundown. 

Marion was a mess when Maxwell the butcher took his turn at the stocks. His pussy was sore, the meaty folds and prominent clit swollen from the beatings they had taken. Come, slick, and sweat made his twitching backside glisten in the noon sunlight. His curly hair, usually so well styled, was stuck to his forehead with sweat and falling over his eyes. Despite all this - because of it? - he still let out a moan of reluctant relief when Maxwell’s thick cock plunged into him.

Something was different. Maxwell said nothing, but he tilted Marion’s hips, forced his back to curve at an odd angle. Marion didn’t know what it did for Maxwell, but he knew what it did for him, and he was horrified.

Every hit of Maxwell’s pistoning cock hit a spot inside Marion’s needy cunt that made him see stars. The tattered shreds of dignity that Marion had been clinging to vanished. After the morning he’d had, his body and mind clung to that blissful feeling and set about to humiliate him. He writhed and cried with pleasure, much to the enjoyment of the jeering crowd. Maxwell didn’t slow down, change his angle, or stop his ruthless thrusts until Marion came around his cock with a scream. His eyes rolled back into his head for a moment, rendered utterly senseless by the strength of the orgasm that had been forced upon him. 

It was going to be a long day.


End file.
